RWBY: The Lost Kingdom
by Enderking737
Summary: A world where magic is common knowledge and creatures beyond splendor roam free. Team RWBY and friends are about to embark on a journey of a lifetime. They have one very important mission, to save a lost kingdom from an evil dragon king. However, their journey will be extremely difficult, even with a powerful magical princess accompanying them.
1. Chapter 1

_**RWBY: The Lost Kingdom**_

**Prologue: A Kingdom Covered in Darkness**

Once upon a time, there was a world that was full of magic and wonder. It was a world that many people believed was fake or simply a fairy tale, but the legend of this world speaks the truth. This magical world was called Feostriodin, but it also had many other names. Feostriodin was vast and endless, with thousands of countries and so many different races that inhabited them. There were humans, elves, dwarves, goblins, trolls, vampires, fauns, centaurs, dragons, and all other magical creatures that anyone could think of. And all of these races ruled their kingdoms, in their magical domains. These great and magnificent kingdoms are the foundations of what this world is based on, and so many of them have their tales and legends. But out of all the kingdoms, there was one that was greater than all the rest, and the craziest thing about it was that it was a human kingdom.

The humans are known to be the weakest race in all of Feostriodin, even when they started to develop magic they were still known as the weakest. Most of the kingdoms that were ruled by the human race were quickly forgotten through time, but one was able to last. This kingdom was known as Adralenwan: The Kingdom of the Silver Sun.

Long ago, there was a young prince of an old kingdom named Arthur Silverline. When he was only ten years old, he wandered into the forest and encountered a being that no human would have thought to see in a country of humans. It was an elf woman, she was taller than any man in the prince's kingdom, she had a beautiful face, figure, and she also had skin that was paler than snow. She also wore a robe that was made of gold, and her hair color was silver.

She spoke to Arthur and gave him a fortune of the future. She told that great things will happen in his life and that he will die a happy man, but before all good things, a tragedy must come. She warned him that in the future, his father, the king will grow old and become a twisted tyrant, but one day he will be struck down by the sword of justice. Once he dies, the kingdom will fall apart, and when that happens she told Arthur to become the new king and take his people to the lands of the North. There in the North was the greatest mountain of Feostriodin, Mount Zearigon, which was once said to be the domain of an old supreme race that no longer existed. In Mount Zearigon were the great halls of that old kingdom, and it would be rebuilt by Arthur's people and there they will rule for ages to come. But before the elven woman left, she warned Arthur to make sure to never be tempted by the Heart of the Mountain and to warn his descendants as well. Arthur did not know what she meant, but he never got the chance to ask because she was gone.

Many years have passed and what the elven woman predicted came true. Arthur's father had become a cruel and wicked king, he treated his people like garbage and anyone who defied him would have been sentenced to prison or killed on the spot. Arthur had enough of his father's cruelty, he challenged his father to a sword duel, if Arthur won he could be the new king. But even though the king was old, he defeated Arthur in the dual, and he tried to kill him so he could make an example to the people of the kingdom. But then, Arthur was saved by a knight, who was also his dearest friend named Alexander Umimma, who plunged his sword into the king's back. After the king's death, the kingdom fell into chaos and the people begged for a leader, this was Arthur's chance to step up. Arthur and Alexander gathered everyone in the kingdom and they moved to the North. The journey had taken two years, but in the end, it was all worth it when they saw the great mountain that nearly touched the heavens.

Once they got there, the people were divided. Some wanted to follow Arthur and live within the mountain for they knew there were riches in there, but others were scared of the mountain for they heard rumors that it was cursed. So Arthur came up with an idea, those that didn't want to enter the mountain would go with Alexander and he would be their king. So the people who followed Alexander set up a kingdom that was just below Mount Zearigon, it was forever called Umimma: The Kingdom of the Green Sea.

The rest of the people who were not driven by fear followed Arthur and made the inside of Zearigon their own. And since then, the kingdom was called Adralenwan, which meant Holy Silver in Elvish.

Four hundred years later and both Adralenwan and Umimma prospered, although the kingdom of Adralenwan was bigger in popularity. The great halls of Adralenwan, were breathtaking, and the mountain itself was full of riches that people could exploit and use. The new king of this era was Luther Silverline and the queen was Elizabeth Silverline. They had a daughter and a son who were around the same age, their names were Lisanna and Logan. Luther was known as the greatest king that Adralenwan had since Arthur, but sadly, he would also be the last.

During this time, King Luther made a peace treaty with the Wood Elf King, Aithlin Xyrwynn. But then he betrayed their trust when they give his kingdom valuable elven riches and he gave them nothing in return. Aithlin sent soldiers to make Luther pay back what he owes, but the forces of Adralenwan easily wiped out the wood-elves. But this victory would not last, for the Golden Elf Woman would return.

She appeared to Luther in a dream and told him to give up his selfish ways or he will lose everything. Luther confronted his wife about his dream and told her that he was going to give jewels to elves has payment and as an apology. However, Queen Elizabeth was a prideful woman and told her husband to not show weakness. Luther pathetically gave into his wife and forgot about the Golden Elf Woman's warning.

One month later, one of the miners mined deep within the mountain and found something that no mortal being on this earth has ever seen. It was a beautiful stone that was the shape of a heart and it glowed with colors that none in any world had seen before. It was called the Heart of the Zearigon by Luther and it became his symbol of rule and power. Once tales of the stone spread far, Aithlin came to Luther's throne again. He pleaded with him if he could have the stone, but Luther laughed at the elf and told him to leave his presence and never return. Ever since then, Aithlin had held a grudge against the Silverline family and sought to destroy them.

One night, Logan the son of Luther had a nightmare which told the tales of the future. He saw a terrible beast that loomed over the kingdom, it destroyed Umimma and was about to destroy Adralenwan too. In the entire dream, the Heart of Zearigon was glowing like a star that will never lose its luster. After waking up, Logan knew this dream was important and that something terrible was coming to the kingdom for the heart. The boy, who cared for his family and people, decided to try and steal the heart and hide it away.

Logan entered the throne room and saw the Heart of Zearigon shining on the top of the throne. He walked up to it and took it from its place, but fate had decided that it would be so easy. What happened after he took the stone was the scream of his mother who was right behind. He tried to silence her, but then she tried to steal the stone back from him. As they were fighting for the stone, all its colors have died and complete darkness covered the stone. The darkness then swallowed Logan and threw Queen Elizabeth back. After that, the Heart of Zearigon started to glow again, but Logan was nowhere to be found. So Queen Elizabeth told Luther that the stone destroyed Logan because he tried to take all the power for himself. Luther and Elizabeth felt no pity for their deceased son, for in their eyes he was a traitor to the family. The only one who cried for him was his sister Lisanna, whose tears fell down her face like a beautiful waterfall.

Four days after Logan's demise, his dream that he tried to stop became a reality. That day, the sky was dark like if morning will never come, the winds roared like a mighty lion ready to attack its prey, and thunder shook the sky as lightning struck the ground like spears stabbing their enemies. The king knew what this meant, he heard tales of their coming. It was...a dragon.

A mighty black dragon, it was known as Nedar, the Dragon King. He came down upon the kingdom of Umimma and destroyed it with his black flames. The people of Umimma retreated to the sea and sailed away from the mighty Nedar. The citizens of Umimma who escaped on the ships looked back at their old kingdom and cried as they saw not even a trace left. Nedar allowed the citizens of Umimma to live, for he was not after them, his glowing purple eyes moved to Adralenwan for he sought the Heart of Zearigon.

The Knights of Adralenwan tried their best to fend off the beast, they used all their best spells and weapons, but nothing affected the Great Nedar. He crushed them all like ants and burned anything that got in his way. As he rampaged through the mountain, he finally made it to the throne room, for he could feel the power of the stone there. Queen Elizabeth, who was hiding in the throne room, took the stone and tried to make a run for it, but Nedar turned her into ash and the Heart of Zearigon fell into an ocean of gold and jewels. The citizens that survived were able to escape thanks to King Luther and Lisanna. As they got down from the mountain, Luther and Lisanna looked to see on the other side was the Wood Elf King Aithlin and his army of elves right behind. They were there to destroy Adralenwan, but Nedar beat them to it. Lisanna called out to them, she pleaded to them with tears welling her eyes to come and help them, even Luther was on his knees begging. Only one word describes the two of them, "pathetic", Aithlin thought. Aithlin then turned his back to them and left the kingdom of Adralenwan to burn. As they left, Lisanna cursed them and Luther was the ground, crying louder than all the other citizens who cried for their home.

This is the tale of a great kingdom that was lost, but the story is not over, we have only just begun.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Hello! This is my first fanfiction that I am simply just writing for fun! I hope you all enjoy the prologue and see you guys for the first chapter. It's coming out real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**RWBY: The Lost Kingdom**_

**Chapter 1: Red and Blue Eyes**

The sound of a million angels echoed throughout the old gray halls. Their song told a story of love, hate, and sorrow; a story that many of heard and many that have forgotten, or perhaps a story that many would want to forget. The story lamented the lost souls, the souls that still wander, and the souls that will wander, where will they go? Will they have salvation? What will be the fate of Adralenwan?

"Adralenwan…"

A voice that was different from the chorus silently echoed through the halls. Standing there in the middle of the castle floor, all by herself was a little girl. The girl had fair skin, choppy black and dark red hair, and silver eyes. She also wore a red dress with the design of roses on it. She stood alone in the castle, she looked at the ground to see her bare feet touching the snow. Well...first she thought it was snow, but she looked at it and felt deadly heat coming from it. This was gray snow also known as ash.

"_Ash of the lost souls…_"

The silver-eyed girl turned around quickly to see another girl who was younger than she was. She had pale skin, long black hair, dead gray eyes, and long pointy ears. She also wore a red robe with strange blue markings of a language no human could understand.

The girl looked up to the ceiling, there was a hole above them and ash was continuing to fall down from the sky like a snow shower.

"_He still searches for the stone...the stone holds secrets that should never be awakened...if he claims it, it will be the end of many worlds…_"

Then a mighty roar came from outside. The roar silenced the angels' song and created earthquakes which made the walls and ground crumble.

"_What will you do, Huntress of the Blood Rose? The Silver Demon? Will you fight the King of Darkness…_"

The roar got louder and louder, so much louder in fact that anyone who heard it could go deaf. The silver-eyed girl covered her ears and tried to run away, but fear had chained her legs down to where she stood. Darkness then engulfed the entire castle and the silver-eyed girl could not see anything. She tried to scream for help, but no voice came out.

"_What will you do, Ruby? Ruby...Ruby...Ruby...Ruby..._RUBY!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed as a loud voice of another girl broke her free from her prison of sleep.

"Are you ok Ruby? You were twisting and turning in your sleep."

Ruby looked up to see her older sister, Yang Xiao Long. She was a beautiful young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair. She looked at her little sister with a smile, as if she was staring at a puppy.

"Awww~, did Little Rubes have a nightmare~?" Yang said in a babyish voice.

Ruby got annoyed and sat up, she looked at her clothes to realize she was not wearing the red dress that she was in the dream. She still wearing her pajamas she put on last night, she sighed in relief.

"Hellooo~! Remnant to Ruby~!"

Ruby rolled her eyes, but she looked back at her older sister with a smile, "I'm ok Yang, it was just weird dream...that's all…"

"Was it about the Cookie Monster that stole all your cookies again?"

"Yang! Come on, I haven't had that dream since I was four!"

"Do you two have to be so loud?!"

Ruby and Yang looked down on the bed below them to see a girl with pale skin, pale blue eyes, and long white hair, it was no other than the Ice Queen, Weiss Schnee. She looked up at her two partners with annoyance. "Why do you two have to be so loud?! People in other dorms could still be sleeping you know!"

"Come on Ice Queen, it's the weekend!" smiled Yang. "And besides, are you going to be hanging out with someone today?"

Ruby's eyes then shot open and realization and she began squealing as if it was her birthday and she got the best present ever, "OH CRAP THAT'S RIGHT! TODAY IS THE DAY YOU AND ME GET TO HANG OUT!"

"Oh good lord…" Weiss pinched her nose.

A week before today, Weiss was scolding Ruby for failing Mr. Oobleck's quiz. To make Ruby take her studies seriously, she made a bet with her. If she passes the test that will be coming soon she and her will hang out for a day. Ruby, who was so desperate to be close with Weiss, quickly agreed to this bet and study as if there was nothing better to do. In the end, she got a B+ on the test, which was a good grade. Weiss was impressed that Ruby did well, but then quickly regretted the bet she made because she did not want to hang out with the annoying little dunce.

"You dug your own grave, Weiss."

Everyone looked to the bed on the other side of the room. Sitting on her bed and reading her book was the final member of Team RWBY, Blake Belladonna. Blake was a beauty with fair skin, long, wavy black hair, amber eyes, and black cat ears because she is a faunus (but that's a secret).

Ruby puffed up her cheeks, "You're talking as if I plan to kill Weiss or something! It's going to be fun!"

Ruby jumps off the bed, makes a perfect landing, and gets up in Weiss face with excitement in her silver eyes. "I want to head to the Maple Leaf Mall! They have great stuff there, like makeup, manga, and _*squeal*_ I just can't wait until we go!"

Weiss hung her head down in defeat, "I'm not going to survive am I?"

Yang patted her back, "Come on! You were planning to go to the mall anyway. This time, you are just going with an extra person."

"Yeah, and buying stuff I don't want to buy and doing stuff I don't want to do," Weiss grumbled.

"Ok! Get ready Weiss, we are leaving immediately!" Ruby then used her semblance to run into the bathroom, leaving rose petals behind as she does.

"Arrghh! You got rose petals on my bed again Ruby!"

* * *

After a while, both Ruby and Weiss were dressed and ready to go. Ruby wore a red sweatshirt with a black version of her emblem on the front with short jeans, and Weiss wore a nice white skirt and some fancy black heels.

As they got to the mall, Ruby wanted to check out the manga store. Weiss complained saying she doesn't like manga, but Ruby basically forced her to come with her because she had lost the bet. They checked out the latest volume of Jojo's Bizarre Adventures and The Rising Shield Hero (Weiss found interest in Polneroff's Silver Chariot stand). After looking at manga for at least an hour (because it was taking too long to make a final decision on what to buy), the two went to the food court for a break. Weiss bought a decent meal for herself, while Ruby had a pile of tacos, burritos, nachos, and a whole mountain of cookies on the side. Weiss looked at Ruby with pure disgust, but Ruby paid no mind to her because she was too busy enjoying her cookies. Once Ruby finished her monstrous meal, the two finally went to a place Weiss actually wanted to go, the make-up shop. The heiress was trying to buy the latest make-up that was designed by Atlas, while Ruby was looking at some from Vale.

Weiss went over to her, "You're going to be buying make-up too?"

"Y-yeah! Why?" Ruby asked.

"Well, it's just that I never thought you were the type of girl to be into that kind of stuff," said Weiss.

Ruby threw the makeup in her bag and continued talking, "Well to be fair, I'm not that interested, but what if one day I meet the perfect guy? When we go on a date I got to look my best! Or maybe he might be a guy that's not into girls wearing make-up...argh! Now I'm confused!"

"Ok ok, you're thinking about this too much. Just get what you want and lets-"

"Don't you want to try this product ma'am? I believe it would look really good on you!"

Ruby and Weiss turned their heads to see a man in a suit holding a bottle of perfume and talking aloud to a beautiful young lady. This girl had long black and silky hair, pale skin, and she wore a blue robe that had strange white lines and emblems on it. But the weirdest thing about her was that her left eye was blue while the other was red.

"No thank you," the girl quickly brushed off the man offering her a beauty product and was walking towards Ruby and Weiss's direction. When she spotted the two she sprinted up to them and bowed politely.

"Hello there residents of Vale! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

Ruby and Weiss both looked at each other, this was a strange person indeed.

Not wanting to be rude Ruby responded, "Hi, it's nice to meet!"

The girl raised her head and stared into Ruby's silver eyes, "Thank you, um...do you know where I can find Beacon Academy?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "You don't know where Beacon Academy is?"

The girl rubbed the back of her neck as she laughed nervously, "Sorry I am quite new to Vale and I do not know where to go. I have some business there so I was wondering if you girls could point me in the right direction."

Ruby smiled, "We know where it is, follow us!"

The two girls took the confused lady outside of the mall and directed her to the streets.

"Do you see the huge tower with green light coming from the top?" Ruby said as pointed towards it, "That's Beacon right there!"

The woman gasped, "My goodness! That's a school!? It's almost as big as a castle!"

"It pretty much is a castle if you think about," replied Weiss with an amused smirk, the woman's cluelessness was funny to the heiress.

"Well...thank you so much I guess I'll be heading off then."

"Ok, have a good day ma'am!"

"Oh right," the girl turned back to Ruby and Weiss with both her eyes shining brightly. It was weird but both Ruby and Weiss could feel some strange power coming off of them.

"My name is Lisanna Silverline may the gods bring good fortune upon you," her voice sounded like a goddess and her beauty seemed to become more visible. Before either of the girls could say anything else the majestic woman walked away and disappeared into the crowded streets of Vale.

"Lisanna...Silverline…" Ruby breathed as she thought of the woman.

"Well...that was weird. Anyway, it's getting late let's head back to the academy," Weiss took all her shopping bags and was already making her way back to Beacon. Ruby stayed right where she was for a few minutes lost in the depths of her mind remembering the strange dream she had. She didn't know at that moment why the thought of the dream returned to her or why that strange woman made her think of it, but she knew that weird power she felt when she looked into the woman's eyes was the same power she felt in the dream.

"Ruby! Come on, let's go!" Weiss yelled from the far side of the road.

"C-coming!" Ruby quickly forgotten what she was thinking about, picked up her shopping bags, and followed Weiss. The broken moon rose high up in the air signaling the day's end; tomorrow would be a new day for Team RWBY and others.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hello again! Sorry, it took so long for this chapter to come out but it is finally here and I am so happy! I will try to make the next chapter come out even faster now so please be patient and have a good day! Oh and check my other stories if you haven't!**

**Next Chapter: Huntsmen in Training**


End file.
